codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Masaru Miyamoto
Masaru Miyamoto (宮本勝, Miyamoto Masaru), 20 years old (21 at R2), is the protagonist of the Fanfiction, Code Geass: The White Devil. He is a former officer and elite Knightmare pilot of the Japan Liberation Front with the rank of Captain, before joining The Black Knights shortly after Tohdoh and The Four Holy Swords. Appearance Masaru's most distinguishing features are his long, dark black hair, his striking emerald-green eyes and his height (at 188cm tall, he stands around half a head taller than Lelouch/Zero). Typically, he wears his hair in a ponytail at all times to keep it from getting in the way, except at night. When fighting in his Knightmare, the Raiden, he wears a white suit with black trim that zips up to his neck (similar in style to Kallen's pilot suit). At other times, he is seen wearing his Black Knights uniform, with his personal katana secured at his left waist. Personality Masaru has shown to have a very controlled personality as he is strong willed, slow to anger, patient, and fiercely loyal. Despite his normally calm attitude, Masaru anger is shown to be extremely fierce on the rare occasions that he does lose his temper. His fierce loyalty to Japan and its people unsurprisingly led him to join the JLF, and then The Black Knights, following the JLF's destruction. However, despite his young age, Masaru often demonstrates wisdom beyond his years. This is particularly evident on a number of occasions, most notably when Zero's true identity as Lelouch vi Britannia was revealed. While the rest of The Black Knights are outraged to learn of Lelouch and his Geass, Masaru doesn't. The reason for this partially that he already knew about Lelouch (as Lelouch trusted him enough to reveal to his identity), but also because he guessed that Lelouch had a reason for keeping his identity a secret. Unlike many Japanese, Masaru harbours no anger towards Britannians. Rather, he has been shown caring about Britannian civilians on many occasions, a great example being his kind and friendly attitude towards the Student Council and students of Ashford when The Black Knights occupy the school. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Masaru's loyalty to Japan and his piloting skills brought him quite close to Kallen, the relationship between the two becoming a central focus in his character development. Although Kallen initially found his personality a bit off-putting, Masaru's evident skill and dedication soon brought the two very close. Kallen soon develops a strong respect for Masaru, due to his surprising knowledge of military tactics and his amazing piloting skills (Masaru managed to defeat both Kallen and Tohdoh at the same time with no weapons), admitting to herself that she trusts him with her life. Similarly, Kallen's strong will and her loyalty towards both The Black Knights and Japan caused Masaru to greatly admire and respect her, which initially surprised him, as he had previously thought that few people could manage to earn his respect. Although both harbour deep feelings for each other, neither Kallen nor Masaru were very willing to confess their love for each other. Eventually during R2, following the rescue of The Black Knights and Masaru's miraculous return, the two finally confess, admitting their love for one another. A few nights later, the two consummate their love in secret. At first they try to keep their new relationship secret, though this proves a difficult task, given their unique situation. However, they are eventually found out following The Black Knights' escape from Japan, when Zero and the core members find Masaru and Kallen kissing. The deepness of Masaru's love for Kallen is best demonstrated when Kallen is captured following her battle with Li Xingke. Masaru smashes his fist into one of the bridge consoles on the Ikaruga, ignoring the severe pain as a result of his hand being badly cut. Character Outline Masaru is a young Japanese man, who firmly believes in the prestige of his nation and his people, despite the Britannian occupation. Masaru's parents are never named or shown, both of them having died due to illness shortly before the war. As his last name suggests, Masaru is a direct descendant of the legendary Japanese swordsman and rōnin Musashi Miyamoto. Masaru is fiercely proud of being the descendant of such a great man, and does his best to honour his ancestor's legacy. This is partially the reason why Masaru carries his personal katana on his person at all times. He is always ready to use his sword to protect either himself, Kallen, or Lelouch/Zero as necessary. Although Masaru's loyalty is mainly towards Japan, he realises that, if Japan is to remain the proud nation that it should be, he must fight to change the whole world, not just Japan. Like Kallen, he decides to fight Britannia to make this a reality. As a result of his dedication and strong will, Masaru has no problem with pursuing different ways to achieve his goals. This is most strikingly shown when, having killed Suzaku during Lelouch's attack on the sky fortress Damocles, Masaru is secretly contacted by Lelouch after the battle, and agrees to help carry out the Zero Requiem in Suzaku's place. However, Masaru refuses to masquerade as Zero, believing that it would be better for the people to recognise him for who he is (he is the only member of The Black Knights whose identity is made public by Lelouch/Zero), and knowing that he could never leave Kallen, the woman he loves. In the months following the Zero Requiem, Masaru becomes the one and only Knight of Britannia, protector of Empress Nunnally (who accepted him after Masaru explained why he killed Lelouch), aided by Schneizel, who Lelouch ordered to obey Masaru, following Suzaku's death at Masaru's hand. During this period, Nunnally and Masaru visit Japan, and the recovering city of Tokyo, making a special stop at Ashford, where Kallen and the Student Council are still attending. During this visit, Masaru unexpectantly proposes to Kallen, in front of both the Student Council and the entire student body. Kallen unhesitatingly agrees, returning to Britannia with Masaru and Nunnally. Abilities Intellect Even without his Geass, Masaru is a formidable opponent. Like Lelouch, his greatest weapon (alongside his piloting skills) is his prodigious mind. Though his intellect is not quite on the same level as Lelouch, Masaru is still capable of devising effective strategies with incredible speed and precision. Furthermore, Masaru proves superior to Lelouch when it comes to dealing with unforeseen circumstances, thanks to his superior tactical experience. Masaru's intellect is best demonstrated on two separate occasions, the first being his very first battle with Suzaku and the Lancelot. Despite never having fought Suzaku before, Masaru is able to very quickly learn his opponent's fighting style and expose Suzaku's weaknesses, all of this happening in a matter of minutes. The second time is when Lelouch/Zero challenged Schneizel to a game of chess, but had Masaru play in his place. Incredibly, from the very first move, Masaru manages to put Schneizel on the back foot. In fact, if the game had not been interrupted by Nina trying to attack Lelouch/Zero, Masaru would have won the game. This is particularly impressive if one considers the fact that Schneizel is the one person Lelouch could never win against. Physical Physically, Masaru is in peak condition for his age. His physical strength is shown very early on, when he manually removes one of the Raiden's armour panels by himself to show just how thin the armour is (although thin, the section Masaru removed was large, weighing around 70kg). He is also shown running at full speed whilst carrying C.C., to escape Britannian soldiers shortly after receiving his Geass from her. As one might expect, Masaru is also shown to be very proficient at swordplay, namely when he blocked Nina's attack on Lelouch/Zero with ease. After blocking the attack, Masaru struck Nina with the back of his sword, knocking her to the ground a few metres away. Interestingly, Masaru is never shown using firearms, preferring instead to use his sword when threatened. Masaru's Knightmare piloting skills, as hinted at by his high rank within the JLF, are shown to be exceedingly high. Despite his use of a rather outdated Knightmare Frame (the Raiden is only fourth-generation), Masaru consistently defeat pilots such as Suzaku each time they meet. Furthermore, his skill is such that he is able to avoid destroying a Knightmare, sometimes choosing instead to pierce a unit's energy filler, ceasing that unit's function. This is especially hard to do, as the energy filler is usually located in the waist, a small and hard to reach area. In Lelouch's assessment of the core members of the Black Knights, his "Combat Ability" score is 100 out of 100, matching Kallen's own score. Masaru's skill is best demonstrated when he defeats Suzaku and the Lancelot Albion while piloting an outdated Knightmare. It is also worth noting that Masaru has the highest overall score in Lelouch's assessment of the core members of the Black Knights, with a total score of 400 out of 400, scoring full marks for Intelligence, Combat Ability, Charisma, and Loyalty. As such, Lelouch/Zero values Masaru above all the other core members, evidenced by revealing his identity to him without using his Geass to control Masaru or to make him forget. Fighting Style Unlike the other major Knightmare pilots, Masaru is the only one shown to have developed a specific fighting style that is unique to him. Known as the "Sword/Shield Style", it centres around the fact that Masaru's Knightmare, the Raiden, has very weak armour compared to even mass production Knightmares like the Glasgow. As a result, Masaru developed a new style of fighting, the essence of which is that his sword is his shield. For Masaru, his only protections in battle are his tactical brilliance, his keen senses, and his sense of awareness. This style of fighting is particularly difficult to defeat, as it means that Masaru never allows himself to be put on the defensive. Instead, he uses his Knightmare's speed and agility to weave through enemy attacks and strike back at lightning speed. Quotes *(To C.C.) "No, I will never allow anything to control me! Not Geass, not Britannia, nor even God himself!" *"My sword '''is' my shield." *(To Kallen) "''Kallen, I swear by ancestor’s honour that I will rescue you! Even if the whole world should stand in my way, I will not stop! So please...wait for me." Category:Original Characters Category:Male